


The Secret Orchard

by DecemberBanana



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on My Mood, F/M, Len Len Len, My Emotional Dumpsite, One Shot Collection, Perfectly Verseless Lazy Poetry, Really random, Which is the Only Thing that Stays in My Head, Written by Fangirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberBanana/pseuds/DecemberBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random poems, one-shots and short chapters from a couple of stories I never got down to publishing.<br/>Expect them to be all about Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adonis Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I have like a billion things left to do by three hours’ time – but I SERIOUSLY need a mental break right now, I’ve been suffering from Len deprivation the whole week so I’m just gonna indulge myself and write something super-short.
> 
> Just so you know, this is a collection of random unrelated one-shots I’m going to add to whenever I’m in the mood for writing – so it’s not going to be some epic saga. ;P

Between the shady blotches of the chinquapin leaves, the sky was like a graphite slate. Little grooves and cracks ran all across it, veined with white wisps of cloud. It looked as if it might suddenly crack open like the surface of a great grey egg, bringing all the rainbow-coloured palaces and silver-pointed pagodas and fantastical, whimsical architecture in the world up there above the clouds tumbling down to Earth; and she might just catch a glimpse of a few glowing beings, with their long ghostly limbs and their heads like conch shells flailing about in their panic, spiralling, spiralling down through the air to their deaths.

It was on such days she felt so bleak that she felt like she might turn transparent and disappear.

A bright blue butterfly floated lazily across her vision, listlessly wandering like it didn’t care about its life. It floated to the west, then to the east at the corner of her eye, and finally crossed the path of a lone figure making his way towards her from across the patio.

It was that boy, Len.

He pattered up to her, penguin-like and blank-eyed, stopped, tilted his head, extended a hand and patted the top of her head. _Puff_.

‘…?’

He smiled at her, a bizarrely innocent, almost childish grin. She once again noticed how immensely large his blue eyes were; like narrowed, twinkling blue crescents on his slightly matted cheeks. She realised there was pink powder on them.

He looked like a girl, she thought.

Then his grin widened and he looked more like a Cheshire Cat.

He withdrew his hand, dug it into his pocket and this time extended two fists.

She raised an eyebrow.

He blinked at her expectantly.

She pointed to one fist. He turned it palm-upwards, and blew it up.

Settled on his palm was a heart-shaped candy. She stared in silence.

He grinned, balanced it on the top of her head and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...If you noticed anything change since the last time you read this, it's probably just you.)


	2. The Magic Fridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mini-break, celebrating a long-overdue homework essay I finally finished. This is so random I don’t even know what to title it - I just wanted to write something that had nothing to do with homework.  
> Just as far as this author is concerned, the “I” here is not her. (You know who “he” is.)

 

_Dear Diary._

* * *

He came out of the fridge.

He literally _came out of my fridge_. From between the Jell-O and the leftover turkey.

…

I don’t know what else to say.

Well yes – he’s alive. I think he hit his head real hard. Now he’s asking for raspberry sauce.

Unfortunately I prefer my cereal plain. So there isn't any.

I do _not_ pour chocolate milk on my oat puffs, Jesus no.

Gosh.

Does he eat that horror every morning?

He smells like that dehydrated marmalade from Tesco. Actually it’s not bad. It’s like Gran's expired dish detergent.

I swear I don’t know him.

I swear.

I don’t keep people in my fridge.

…

Well, I guess he’s kind of cute.

The purple jersey’s hideous. It’s got _tassels_.

~~Is he gay or something? If there's one thing I'm actually bothered about, it's dressing sane~~

Awh.

He wants me to join.

* * *

 

God. How much do these kids eat? Honestly?

Anyway, later then… I’m off to the grocer's. He still wants the raspberry sauce.

I can’t remember where I put my Yellow Pages. I’m quite sure there was a mental asylum across the hill – it’s called West High. Coming to think of it – he looks a bit like one of those juniors before I left.

Oh well.

I’ll think about it later.

They probably won’t miss him if he’s gone for a couple of days, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a break, Have a banana. :)  
> Stick around for more randomness.


	3. Soundless Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random poem that came from fiddling a paper napkin to shreds during one of those infuriating waits in a restaurant when you have a bazillion things left to do back at home but can't leave because you've ordered something and they're taking their own sweet time cooking your food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, "The Secret Orchard" is basically my emotional dump site. I’ll be dumping in whatever I want to when I don’t have anywhere else to put them, haha.

* * *

 

 

           My love for you

Is like the

           Everlasting snow

Let it not

Melt

Let us stay

Eternal

           In the quiet white

           Stillness

As

The falling snow

Softly

           Buries your silhouette…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why the format's all cranky. It just looked really dull without the spaces, there's no meaning to it. xP
> 
> The illustration's by Suzunosuke-sama... which I believe was for the song Soundless Voice (or maybe Proof of Life/Endless Wedge, not sure which one). The link was picked up from Zerochan.net


	4. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you just feel like being an offensive oddball.  
> It WAS intended by the author, so I don't see why we can't write poetry on it...

 

We fear death because

We've died through his eyes

on the Scaffold

in a corset.

We know -

Life is stupid

Death is stupider.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amen.


	5. Runaway Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to death by exams :DD  
> At least I'm nearly done with the process of dying... Now off to fangirl heaven. :P  
> Happy belated Bat-pumpkin-fest!

 

* * *

His bones, lively and young

Solid strong and charged with life and

fresh-baked like fresh laundry

Look a little out of place in the churchyard.

 

Like a newcomer in

a deathly silent neighbourhood, among the

worn granite doors

deserted and still -

 

Like he's simply visiting

And'll just decide

to come back one morning

with dishevelled head, muttering

"Didn't really like it there."

 

Like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you anonymous people for letting me use these lovely random tree images~ :3 (#dubcon)


	6. Bonjour, Belle Femme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with a yawn! >:3
> 
> I sent Len to France this time... No idea why.

‘Hey there sweetheart… _whoa_ you’re gorgeous!’

The feathery golden wisps around her ears – a poised, perfect pair of delicate sculptures – lifted lightly in the afternoon breeze, glowing platinum blonde and cream. Len plonked himself on the cobblestones in her path and smiled, peering up at her through the little window in his DSLR. These footloose, unattached French beauties hanging around town; despite seeming offhand, they really _posed_ for the shutter.

‘Just stay like that for a second, honey. Don’t move.

‘Say ch… What’s cheese in French?

‘Hey wait –!’

He waved a hand to attract her attention. ‘You want a snack, huh? S‘that what you want? Smell it? Alright – look right here.

‘Yeahh that’s it.

‘There you go. Beef and tuna. Tastes good right? Right?

‘Awwh… I love the way you eat!

‘Look at those mittens…

‘…Okay, okay. No behind-shots. Uh, tail?

‘…Okay no? Just look this way.

‘Uh well – that way’s fine too… _Oh_ – you like that guy over there? Does he look interesting? Mmmm. Bet he’s got something tasty in that bag, right… And stop right there!

‘Heyy, hey… Do this for me okay? Just two more seconds –’

She yawned. Len quickly captured three frames, raising a soft whistle.

‘ _Rrrawrr_. Look at those fangs, girl… Nice teeth! Do you floss every day?

‘…Fine, I don’t do that either…

‘Oohh yes gimme those curves –!’

The cat gave his lens a sidelong look of annoyance, got up on her paws and ambled off.

 

 ***

  
                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not my photo. Courtesy of Google Images :}


End file.
